<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>☆ play destroy ☆ by dancingsaihara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288706">☆ play destroy ☆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsaihara/pseuds/dancingsaihara'>dancingsaihara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, I may add another chapter, M/M, Only If You Want, Thief and Detective au, i mean it its so short, its bad, its pretty standalone, really short, saiouma, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsaihara/pseuds/dancingsaihara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I let out a sorrowful chuckle. How had my life come to an end like this?"</p><p>A 400 word story I did for my english class. I might continue it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>☆ play destroy ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ringing in my ears was deafening, enough to make tears blur my vision. Or maybe it was the splitting pain in my side from the knife thrown into me. This was my fault though. All the constant lying and fake confessions brought me here. I deserved to be lying in an alley, slowly bleeding out. When I thought back on everything I’d done, I became even more sure I had earned this punishment. Indirectly, I’d caused someone’s death, but I was just a petty thief. I never meant to hurt anyone. Yet the blame had fallen on me. I had been forced to look up at the golden-eyed boy I’d grown so attached to, and watch as the person closest to me was shot. It was brutal. Of course I was used to tragedy, I let my guard down this time. I felt safe around my sweet detective. I just <em>had</em> to latch onto the one person I wasn’t allowed to be with. I just <em>had</em> to always flaunt about all the wondrous misdeeds I did all the time. Except I didn’t really do them. I was always just trying to impress others- like I failed to do my whole life. I didn’t have time to dwell on it as my mind was forcefully pulled from my wandering thoughts as the stinging of the silver blade in my skin got more noticeable. I let out a cry of pain and moved my hand up to my mouth and bit on it to muffle the sounds of agony erupting from me, not daring to look at the wound. If someone found me like this I would most likely be sent to the hospital for recovery, then go to jail, and death seemed like a better option than a lifetime as a prisoner at this point. I let out a sorrowful chuckle. How had my life come to an end like this? Just weeks ago I had reached the peak of happiness, and moments later my partner in crime was dead- and I was about to join him. We could’ve had a future together. I would have done anything to stay with him. Anything to keep him alive and safe. He didn’t deserve this. Neither of us did. There was nothing I could do to change it though. I had to accept the harsh reality of it and welcome Death’s embrace. My detective had, and now I would. Life slowly fading, I pondered about what would come next. Emptiness? Pain? Happiness? Questions and regretful memories lingered in my head. And then there was nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alll feedback is appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>